My Sun
by princess nanachan
Summary: Kisah persahabatan 3 insan yang terlibat cinta segitiga. HOMIN Slight YunKyu! DLDR!


**~ My Sun ~**

**..Oneshot..**

**..Alternate Universe fanfiction..**

**Cast : HoMin (Yunho x Changmin), YunKyu (Yunho x Kyuhyun)**

**Warn : Typo's, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Kyu.. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu.. Tapi hasilnya nihil.." Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal pada sahabatku, Kyuhyun. Bukan karena kesal padanya, melainkan pada buruknya nasibku.

Kyuhyun menjadi sahabatku sejak pertama kali kami memasuki Kyunghee University. Sejak awal perkuliahan, entah takdir atau tidak, kami selalu mendapat kelas yang sama, kelompok tugas yang sama, hingga organisasi yang sama. Bukan hanya itu, kami bahkan memiliki hobi dan tingkat kejahilan yang sama.

Yang membedakan kami hanyalah fisik kami saja. Aku yang menjulang tinggi dan wajah yang tidak terlalu tampan serta kulit yang tak terlalu terang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia terlahir dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah yang cantik seperti puteri. Aku tahu ini aneh karena Kyu adalah seorang namja. Tapi namja yang cantik.

Tapi bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang membuatku iri. Melainkan segala yang ia punya. Ya, Kyu terlahir memiliki segalanya karena ia anak dari seorang keluarga konglomerat. Ia juga punya seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Entahlah, yang satu ini disebut sahabat atau kekasih. Yang jelas, aku tahu perasaan Kyuhyun yang selama 15 tahun ini terpendam pada seorang Jung Yunho, sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus pemegang cintanya.

Aku akui, aku iri dengan segala yang Kyuhyun punya. Tapi aku juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Karena selama ini, aku hanya seorang introvert yang tak suka bergaul dan berbicara dengan orang asing. Tapi semenjak aku mengenal Kyuhyun, semua mendadak berubah.

Ia seolah matahari yang bersinar dan menyilaukan mataku, tetapi juga menghangatkan hatiku. Bahkan sosok cerianya mampu membuatku tertawa terbahak - bahak di depan umum –hal yang selama ini aku anggap mustahil kulakukan.

Dan hanya dengan melihat senyuman tulusnya seperti sekarang ini, aku mampu mengenyahkan segala rasa iriku padanya.

" Kau mau aku bantu,Min?"

Lagi - lagi tersirat tawaran tulus pada manik mata indah di hadapanku.

" Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku balik

" Kau lupa? Yunho hyung kan punya restoran kimchi terbesar di Korea. Aku bisa mengusahakanmu untuk kerja paruh waktu di restorannya!" Lagi - lagi nama sahabat sejak kecilnya yang ia sebut dengan antusias.

" Apa bisa?" tanyaku ragu

" Pasti bisa, Min! Lagipula, Yunho hyung itu paling tidak tega jika melihat ada yang sedang kesusahan.." jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

_Aku tahu, Kyu. Aku tahu Yunho-__**mu**__ itu pasti akan menerimaku bekerja karena KAU yang memintanya_

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Mereka sahabat sejak kecil yang bertetangga di wilayah Gangnam distrik –komplek perumahan untuk kaum konglomerat.

Aku paham hanya dengan sekali tatap pada komunikasi mereka berdua.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui perasaan itu padaku, bukan pada Yunho-nya. Ya, Kyuhyun mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho sejak lama. Dan aku tidak buta untuk sekedar melihat tatapan cinta Yunho untuk Kyuhyun.

Tetapi alangkah bodohnya mereka berdua saat mereka takut untuk sekedar keluar dari lingkaran persahabatan. Mereka takut menyakiti perasaan salah satunya jika bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tentu aku hanya mampu diam. Aku hanya mampu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tahu sebegitu mendalamnya cinta Kyuhyun untuk Yunho hingga mampu menahan perasaannya selama 15 tahun.

" Terima kasih, Kyu.. Aku benar - benar butuh pekerjaan untuk membayar biaya kuliahku dan biaya sekolah adikku.."

" Aku mengerti, Min.. Aku justru bangga padamu! Kau bekerja keras menjadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk menghidupi ibu dan adikmu.. Satu hal yang tak mungkin bisa kulakukan "

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tanganku.

Hangat.

Seperti yang biasanya ia salurkan padaku. Dan selama ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu menghangatkan suasana hatiku.

**Drrt drrt drrt**

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum simpul saat membuka pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya.

" Yunho hyung?" tebakku cepat.

" Ah, Ne.. Ia sudah menunggu di parkiran. Ayo, Min!"

Kyuhyun mengajakku bangkit dari bangku kantin.

Dan aku hanya mengikutinya di belakang saat ia mulai berjalan menuju lapangan parkir. Rutinitas setiap hari kami.

Kyuhyun yang dijemput Yunho akan mengantarku pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

" Yunho hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerianya yang berseri - seri terhadap seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada kap mobilnya.

Dan kilat saja, bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung sempurna membalas sapaan Kyuhyun untuknya.

" Hai babyKyu.. Hai Min.."

_See?_

Kontras sekali bukan panggilan Yunho hyung untuk Kyu dan untukku?

Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang 'special' di hatinya.

" Hai Yunho hyung.." balasku menyapanya.

" Hyung.. Sebelum pulang, kita makan dulu yaa. Aku lapar~" ucap Kyuhyun merengek manja sambil bergelung di lengan kekar Yunho sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil sambil membelai lembut surai cokelat Kyuhyun.

Oh, aku sudah teramat terbiasa melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

Sudah kubilang bukan, bahwa hanya statusnya saja mereka sahabat. Tapi di hati mereka? Sudah terbaca dengan jelas!

" Baiklah, babyKyu.. Kau mau makan dimana?" tanya Yunho lembut pada Kyuhyun.

" Di restoranmu saja,hyung. Tapi aku maunya kamu yang memasak untukku.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapan mengibanya sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi tingkah manja Kyuhyun.

" Ne.. Aku akan memasakkan khusus untukmu.."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja paruh waktu di restoran Yunho. Yaaah, tentu saja ini berkat Kyuhyun.

Walaupun Yunho sudah bilang bahwa restorannya sudah cukup pegawai, tapi ketika Kyuhyun merengek padanya, tentu saja ia tak dapat menolak.

Dan di hari pertamaku bekerja, aku justru malah mendapat amarah Yunho hyung padaku.

Bagaimana tidak marah kalau aku berhasil memecahkan 5 piring.

" Ayo Changmin, Semangat!" aku bergumam menyemangati diriku sendiri saat akan mengantar pesanan.

Baru setelah aku akan kembali ke dapur, sudut mataku melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing ––atau orang yang tidak asing?

Di sudut private area, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang sedang duduk berdua.

Sebenarnya hal itu sangatlah wajar mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi ada hal yang tak wajar yang tertangkap mataku di sana.

Kyuhyun sang matahariku.

Sinarnya terlihat redup.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Tapi bukan senyumannya yang biasa.

Senyumnya kali ini seperti...

_Dipaksakan_

Bahkan sorot matanya tak bercahaya seperti biasanya.

_Kau kenapa Kyu?_

Segenggam kekhawatiran tertumpuk di hatiku.

Aku tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Aku tahu betul bagaimana sifat sahabatku yang satu ini.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, kulihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi. Walaupun sempat kulihat Yunho hyung menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dan bergegas pergi.

Kuperhatikan lamat - lamat tubuh putih pucat nan kurus yang kini melangkah keluar restoran, dan akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di antar taksi.

Dengan penasaran yang menggerogoti hatiku, aku terpaksa melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

" Aku akan pindah ke London, Min.." ucap Kyuhyun saat kami bermain playstation di rumahnya.

" Mwo?!"

Aku mem-pause game yang saat ini tidak menarik minat.

" Aku juga sudah memberitahu Yunho hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sendu.

Aku tak suka ini. Aku sungguh tak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Matahariku tak boleh redup! Sekalipun mendung menghalangi, aku ingin matahariku tetap cerah.

" Lalu apa tanggapan Yunho hyung?" tanyaku hati - hati. Dan dapat kulihat raut wajahnya yang semakin redup. Aku salah bicara sepertinya._ Bodoh!_

" Ia tidak melarangku atau mencegahku. Ia hanya diam. Dan aku rasa, inilah akhir penantianku, Min.."

Kuperhatikan manik kelam dihadapanku mulai berair. Dan detik berikutnya sebulir bening pun tak mampu ia tahan di pelupuk matanya.

Alangkah bodoh dan munafiknya Yunho hyung. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Kyuhyun yang begitu mendalam. Padahal sebegitu mudah terbacanya perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini hanya dengan melihat cahaya matanya.

" hikss.. hiks.. Aku.. hiksss.. T-titip i-ini.. hiks hikss.. Ak-aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi.."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Ia semakin terisak sambil memegangi dada kirinya dan sedikit meremas di sana.

Sakit.

Aku juga merasakan sakit itu.

Ingin rasanya aku menggantikan hatinya dengan hatiku. Agar ia tak perlu merasakan sakit di hatinya itu.

15 tahun bersama.

15 tahun bertahan.

Kini Kyuhyun runtuh juga.

Matahariku kini tertutup awan kelam. Hingga tak secercah pun cahaya bersinar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

" Ya! Shim Changmin! Kau itu bisa kerja atau tidak, hah?!" bentak Yunho padaku.

Aku tahu ia marah. Bahkan aku sengaja membuatnya marah.

Kulihat tangannya yang memutih mengepal erat karena berusaha meredam amarahnya.

" Sudah berapa piring yang kau pecahkan?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit merileks namun tatapan matanya masih menusukku tajam.

" Kalau aku tidak salah hitung, emm.. sekitar 50an.." ucapku santai dan berhasil memancing emosi orang di hadapanku ini.

_Ayoo cepat pecat aku,hyung! Aku tak mau bertemu lagi denganmu! Aku tak mau bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuat matahariku redup!_

" Ganti rugi!" ucap Yunho menuntut

" Mwo?! Kenapa aku harus ganti rugi?"

" Jadi kau pikir semua piring yang kau pecahkan itu gratis, begitu?"

" Kenapa tidak kau pecat saja aku?" tantangku padanya sambil membalas tatapan tajam mata musangnya.

" Aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja, Shim Changmin! Kau harus belajar caranya bertanggung jawab!"

" Ish! Baiklah, berapa yang harus aku bayar?!"

" Memangnya kau punya uang?"

_Skak Mat!_

Yunho sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum meremehkanku.

Bodohnya aku mengatakan hal yang bahkan mustahil kulakukan.

" Sepulang kerja, datang ke ruanganku!" sambung Yunho saat melihatku bungkam.

_Sial!_

.

.

.

" Ini!"

Kuletakkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop biru muda secara kasar di meja kerja Yunho.

" Apa ini?!" Yunho mengambil surat itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi - tinggi di hadapanku. "Aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk membahas hukumanmu! Bukan untuk meminta surat cinta darimu!"

Yunho melemparkan surat itu begitu saja ke lantai. Sedangkan aku hanya mampu memandang miris surat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruang kerja Yunho.

Apa sebegitu menyedihkannya baris cinta Kyuhyun?

" Kau tidak akan kugaji bulan ini!" ucapan Yunho berhasil menyadarkan lamunanku dan kutatap Yunho dengan sangat sengit.

Bagaimana mungkin sosok malaikat yang selalu diagungkan Kyuhyun sekejam ini padaku?

" Aku mau berhenti saja!"

Kulepaskan nametag di dada kiriku dan kulemparkan ke arah kaki Yunho dan segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum aku membuka pintu ruangan, aku sedikit menoleh ke arah Yunho.

" Surat itu dari Kyu! Terserah kau mau baca atau tidak!"

.

.

.

" Min.." Yunho menatapku tergugu dengan wajah sendu.

Tiba - tiba saja ia datang ke rumahku dan dengan seenaknya menculikku untuk ke bukit bintang––emm tidak sepenuhnya menculik sih, karena sebelum pergi ia sempat meminta izin pada ibuku.

Dan dengan senang hati ibuku mengizinkan karena mengira Yunho adalah kekasihku.

_Ish! Ibuku tertipu dengan akting malaikatnya!_

" Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, hyung?"

Tak menanggapi pertanyaanku, Yunho malah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap taburan bintang di angkasa. Dari tempat ini, memang terlihat jelas taburan bintang di langt malam. Itulah yang menyebabkan tempat ini disebut sebagai bukit bintang.

" Sejak kecil, aku dan Kyu sering kesini.." Yunho kini memejamkan matanya sambil meremas seonggok surat yang tak berdaya di tangannya, yang kuyakini, itu adalah surat dari Kyuhyun untuknya.

" Tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritku dan babyKyu di saat kami sedih dan gelisah, karena kami sama - sama suka bintang.."

" Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan singkatku berhasil membuatnya membuka matanya kembali dan menatapku datar.

" Kenapa kau suka bintang?" tanyaku lagi dan ia semakin intens menatapku dalam diam

" Bintang itu indah dan bercahaya.. Sama seperti saat aku melihat babyKyu..Karenanya, aku merasa lebih tenang saat bersamanya melihat bintang"

Aku malah bingung dengan perumpamaannya.

" Aku tidak suka bintang!" ucapku memutus pandangan kami.

" Kenapa?" tanya Yunho seraya menghampiriku. Memberi jarak selangkah dihadapanku.

" Indah tapi tak terjangkau.. Dan cahayanya, tak akan pernah bisa sebesar matahari "

" Jadi, kau suka matahari?"

Aku berusaha membalas tatapan lembutnya yang.. Entahlah.. Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku.

" Um! " aku mengangguk sekilas ".. Aku suka matahari karena cahayanya tak pernah pudar.. Meskipun malam datang, ia tetap bisa memantulkan cahayanya pada sang bulan dan membuat malam menjadi terang.. Dan yang terpenting, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan sang mentari didekatku.." aku tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatku.

_Ouch!_

Yunho terkekeh kecil setelah mencubit kedua pipiku.

" Aku baru sadar kalau kau manis sekali.."

**Deg!**

Lagi - lagi ada perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat saat melihat senyuman Yunho untukku.

_Tidak Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tertipu dengan akting malaikatnya!_

" Tapi kau lupa satu hal.." Yunho maju selangkah, membuat kakiku dan kakinya kini tak berjarak sejengkal pun. Bahkan ujung sepatunya menyentuh ujung sepatuku.

Dan dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, aku hanya pasrah terhipnotis tatapan mata musangnya.

" Matahari itu.. adalah bintang.. Bintang yang paling besar di seluruh jagat raya ini.."

" Ya, aku tahu.. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan bintang kecil - kecil itu.." ucapku menengadahkan kepalaku menghadap langit. "..Karena aku hanya butuh matahari dalam kehidupanku.. Dan aku tak akan pernah mau melepas matahari kehidupanku.." ucapku sambil kini meletakkan tubuhku di atas rumput - rumput kecil di bawah bokongku.

Dan Yunho mengikuti inisiatifku dan duduk di hadapanku... masih dengan tatapan hangatnya.

" Kurasa aku tahu siapa mataharimu.."

Aku hanya mampu menatap bingung mendengar kalimat menggantung Yunho.

"..Cho Kyuhyun. Itu nama mataharimu kan?" tanya Yunho tepat sasaran

Mengikuti kata hatiku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

" Aku bodoh, Min! Seharusnya aku melarangnya pergi! Dan seharusnya... Aku ungkapkan cintaku padanya.."

Hatiku hanya bisa mencelos mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho, entah karena apa.

.

.

.

" Hai Min.."

" Eh?"

Aku hanya menatap bingung pada sosok menawan di hadapanku. Ah tidak! Kuralat, ia tidak menawan!

" Ayo!"

Kulihat Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Sontak kuperhatikan sekitar halaman kampusku.

Tidak ada siapa - siapa. Ini artinya Yunho memang sengaja ke kampusku, untuk menjemputku?

Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin.

" Ayo Min, cepat! Kau tetap harus bekerja di restoranku!"

" Apa?!" pekikku kaget. Kupikir urusanku dengan Yunho sudah selesai. Dan aku sudah menegaskan untuk berhenti bekerja di restorannya.

" Tapi—"

" Ayo cepat masuk!"

Yunho memotong kalimatku dan mendorongku masuk ke mobilnya.

" Kau tetap harus bekerja di restoranku!"ucap Yunho sesaat setelah menjalankan mobilnya.

" Hyung!"

" No no no~ Kau tidak bisa menolak, Min.. Karena aku sudah membayarkan semua biaya kuliahmu dan juga biaya sekolah adikmu!"

" Mwo?! Tapi aku kan tidak memintanya!"

" Tapi kau sudah mengatakan sejak awal, kalau kau bekerja untuk membiayai kuliah dan keluargamu. Jadi mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membiayai kuliahmu dan sekolah adikmu. Dan sebagai gantinya, tentu saja kau harus bekerja di restoranku!"

" Tapi..." Sungguh, aku ragu untuk mengutarakan maksudku. Aku benar - benar bisa melihat cahaya malaikatnya kini. Tanpa kepalsuan sedikitpun.

" Tapi apa, Min?" Yunho sesekali melirik ke arahku, menanti kelanjutan permintaanku yang tertunda.

" Aku... ng... tidak mau semua gajiku dipotong" ucapku ragu. Sungguh. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan! Padahal aku tahu semua biaya kuliahku dan biaya sekolah adikku tidaklah sedikit. Dan bahkan melebihi gaji paruh waktuku di restoran Yunho.

" Tidak akan.."

Aku tercengang mendengar suara lembut Yunho dan menatapnya tak percaya. Tak mempercayai sosok malaikat tak bersayap di sampingku.

" Aku tahu kalau kau juga harus memenuhi kebutuhan sehari - hari.. Karena itu, aku akan memberikan separuh gajimu setiap bulannya. Apa itu cukup?" tanyanya dengan suara yang teramat tenang. Tak memperdulikan suasana hatiku yang tak tenang dan pelupuk mataku yang mulai berair.

" Sudah sampai, Min. Ayo turu— Astaga Min? Kau kenapa?" nada suara panik terdengar dari lantunan bariton yang merdu itu. Mendapati air mataku yang tak tahan untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

" A-aku tidak apa - apa.." Mungkin suaraku agak bergetar saat aku berusaha menghapus kasar air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

" Hei.. Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

**Deg!**

Lagi. Perasaan ini hadir kembali. Perasaan yang selalu hadir saat aku bersama Yunho. Bahkan jantungku benar - benar tak normal saat kini Yunho menggenggam tanganku.

" Terima kasih.."

Hanya ucapan lirih itu yang mampu kuucapkan. Dan terciptalah lengkungan indah di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih.. Kau itu sahabat babyKyu.. Jadi sahabatku juga, kan?"

_No!_

Jantungku yang baru saja berdegup cepat kini mendadak berhenti begitu mendengar nama matahariku disebutkan lengkungan indah bibir itu.

Ya, Yunho tersenyum lembut saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ia hanya menganggapku sahabat. Sahabat dari kekasih hatinya.

" Permisi.."

Aku segera turun dari mobilnya dan menuju ruang karyawan restoran. Mengambil seragam kerjaku dan mengunci diri beberapa saat di salah satu bilik toilet.

Membebaskan sesak yang menghimpit dadaku beberapa waktu lalu. Menyebunyikan sayatan hatiku dalam tangis tak berartiku.

Aku mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dan darinya aku mengetahui sosok Jung Yunho. Aku tak pernah masalah dengan itu.

Tapi sekarang?

Kenapa rasanya sesak saat Yunho selalu menyebut cinta pada nama _'babyKyu'_?

Kenapa sosok malaikat tak bersayap itu tak hadir untukku?

Kenapa matahariku tak membawa pergi saja sosok malaikat itu?

Kenapa matahariku harus meninggalkan sosok malaikat itu di dekatku?

_Kenapa kau menyerah, Kyu? Ia begitu mencintaimu. Bahkan ia menyebut namamu di setiap desahan nafasnya.. Dan membutakan segala yang ada di sekitarnya hanya untuk melihatmu Kyu._

Atau...

Karena memang sosokmu terlalu bercahaya hingga membuat semua yang di sekitarmu terlihat redup?

_Seredup aku.._

**Tok tok tok**

" Kau di dalam, Min?"

Kuhapus air mataku dengan segera saat mendengar suara bariton yang tak asing itu.

" Min, gwaenchana?"

" Aku baik - baik saja, hyung.." ucapku saat membuka pintu bilik toilet tempatku berada.

" Min.." Mataku sontak terpejam saat merasakan jemarinya di wajahku. Membelai lembut pipiku dan mengusap perlahan kelopak mataku yang tertutup.

" Kau menangis?" tanyanya lirih

" Kenapa kau suka sekali menangis?" dua buah kecupan lembut mendarat di kedua kelopak mataku.

" Maaf.. Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini.."

Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku dan mendapati mata musang yang memancarkan cahaya hangat.

" Aku menangis bukan ... Karena kebodohanku sendiri"

_Kebodohanku yang telah lancang menaruh hati padamu._

.

.

.

" Ayo kuantar pulang.."

Bukan sekali dua kali Yunho menungguku membereskan restoran dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Awalnya aku menolak. Namun semakin kutolak, ia semakin memaksaku dengan berbagai cara.

Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa hadir dalam kehidupan keluargaku.

Bercengkerama akrab dengan ibuku dan tertawa dengan adikku.

" Hyung.." panggilku pada sosok malaikat itu di teras rumahku.

" Ya?" ia menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan eomma dan menoleh ke arahku.

" Kau.. tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam" ucapku canggung. Tidak, ragu lebih tepatnya.

Aku tak ingin membuat ibuku sedih. Mengharap kedekatan yang lebih pada hubunganku dan Yunho.

" Changdola! Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu, Nak!" eomma menunda jawaban Yunho

" Tidak apa - apa, ahjumma.. Changmin benar.. Ini sudah malam.. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" ia melirik arlojinya, memastikan suasana malam.

" Tapi besok kau main kesini lagi kan?"

_Apa - apaan permintaan konyol eomma itu?!_

" Eomma! Yunho hyung itu bosku!Eomma tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!"

" Tidak, Min.. Tidak apa - apa.. Aku akan kesini setiap hari kalau perlu.."

Sosok malaikat itu tersenyum lembut terhadap eomma-ku. Ia pun berpamitan pulang pada ibuku. Dan aku hanya mengantarnya sampai ke mobil.

" Lain kali jangan seperti itu, hyung! Karena itu sama saja memberikan harapan pada ibuku!" Ucapku tegas dan ia hanya mampu menatapku bingung.

" Harapan apa?"

" Ish! Masa kau tidak menyadarinya? Ibuku itu ingin kau jadi pacarku!"ucapku dengan nada kesal.

_Ouch!_

Sosok malaikat itu malah mencubit gemas kedua pipiku dan terkekeh ringan.

" Tidak apa - apa kan kalau ibumu berharap seperti itu?" sosoknya kini tersenyum lembut terhadapku.

Dan entah efek darimana, aku seperti melihat bunga bermekaran di sekitar kami.

Tentu saja aku senang akan harapan itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar harapan palsu.

" Ah ya, besok kau libur.. Jadi bersiap - siaplah besok aku jemput jam 10 pagi.."

" Eh? Kalau aku libur kenapa malah menjemputku?"

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih masa _trance_ dari dunia lamunku.

Apa ini artinya kencan?

.

.

.

_Bukit bintang?_

" Kenapa mengajakku kesini siang - siang begini? Kan tidak ada bintang kalau siang begini.." tanyaku yang sedikit merasa aneh.

Ia pernah bilang, kalau ini adalah tempat favoritnya bersama Kyuhyun jika mereka sedang sedih. Karena hanya dengan melihat keindahan para bintang, suasana hati mereka menjadi membaik.

Tapi sekarang..

Apa ia sedang bersedih?

Tapi kenapa ia datang ke bukit bintang pada siang hari begini?

Padahal jelas - jelas tidak ada taburan bintang kecil di langit saat ini.

" Kau yakin tidak ada bintang?" tanyanya balik.

Kuperhatikan cerahnya langit biru yang tertutup awan putih.

Cerah.

Dan tentu saja aku ingat akan matahari dan _matahariku_.

_Sedang apa Kyu saat ini?_

_Kenapa lama sekali Kyu tidak memberiku kabar?_

_Padahal ia berjanji akan menghubungiku setibanya di London._

" Kenapa malah melamun?"

Suara berat itu membawaku kembali pada realita cakrawala.

" Matahari... Matahari juga bintang, kan? Bahkan bintang yang paling terang dan besar.."jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kabut tipis yang menari di angkasa.

" Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan tanpa alasan.."

Kualihkan pandanganku ke samping. Menatap sosok malaikat berbalut kemeja putih yang membayangi tubuh tegapnya.

" Selama ini, aku hanya melihat pancaran bintang kecil yang indah tanpa memperhatikan yang lain.. Tapi.. Semua berubah saat kau mengatakan kalau kau lebih menyukai matahari daripada bintang kecil.."ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali kuartikan.

".. Sejak kau mengingatkanku akan konsistensi matahari, aku berusaha mencari matahariku sendiri.." jeda sesaat saat ia kembali menatap langit cerah. Meninggalkan senyap yang melingkari kami.

" Dan kini aku menemukannya.. Dekat.. Dekat sekali denganku selama ini.. Hanya saja, aku tak sempat menyadarinya... sampai akhirnya aku merasakan kehangatan yang nyata darinya.. Dan matahari itu.."ia menoleh kepadaku. Dengan senyuman kelembutannya.

" adalah kamu.. Shim Changmin, maukah kau menjadi matahariku? Menemaniku setiap waktu.. Dan menerimaku sebagai kekasih hidupmu?"

Lututku lemas seketika.

Dan aku pun jatuh terduduk dengan dia yang akhirnya menyusul duduk di hadapanku.

Mata kami saling terperangkap satu sama lain. Mencoba berbicara dalam bahasa telepati.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku bangkit dan berlari sejauh yang aku bisa dari tempatku semula. Meninggalkan sosok malaikat itu yang tak bergeming sedikitpun di tempatnya.

.

.

.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Nak?" eomma bertanya lembut padaku.

" Kita harus sadar diri eomma! Kita ini siapa? Aku hanya pelayan restorannya. Dan ia adalah anak konglomerat sekaligus pemilik restoran tempatku bekerja! Ia digariskan dalam takdir yang tak akan pernah jatuh miskin! Sedangkan kita? Miskin bahkan masih lebih baik daripada keadaan kita saat ini!" ucapku kesal sebelum akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Menguncinya rapat - rapat. Dan menangis sejadi – jadinya.

**Drrt drrt drrt**

Ponselku yang bergetar menghentikan sejenak tangisku.

_My Sun is Calling.._

" Yeobseyo.."jawabku

"_ Min.. Aku sudah kembali.. Aku di Seoul sekarang.._"

Dan cukuplah panggilan telepon itu membuatku senang namun lebih banyak sedihnya.

Aku senang karena bisa melihat matahariku kembali. Tapi kemudian aku sedih, karena itu artinya, aku memang tak bisa menjadi matahari sosok malaikat itu.

.

.

.

" Min!"

Oh lihatlah matahariku! Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arahku.

Matanya bersinar. Senyumannya secerah langit biru. Kulit putihnya bersilau dengan indah.

Dan kurasakan kehangatannya yang nyata dalam pelukanku.

Aku memang tak salah menjadikannya matahariku.

" Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali, Kyu.." aku tersenyum tulus pada sahabat terbaikku ini.

" Eum! Aku sudah memutuskan, Min.. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yunho hyung! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu apa isi hatiku dan meminta isi hatinya untukku.."

Senyuman cerah itu. Senyuman dengan wajah berbinar yang mampu membuatku bahagia.

Namun entah mengapa, saat ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Rasanya...

_Sakit!_

.

.

.

Aku sedang memikirkan kembali ucapan Kyuhyun yang akan menyatakan cintanya esok hari saat titik mataku menangkap sosok malaikat sang pujaan hati Kyuhyun.

Ada yang aneh dengan Yunho hari ini. Ia terlihat lesu dan pias pada wajahnya.

Sambil mengantar makanan, beberapa kali aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang berjalan tertatih - tatih menuju ruang kerjanya.

_Apa ia sakit?_

Ada sebongkah perasaan cemas dalam hatiku. Dan mampu membuatku tergerak membawakan teh hangat ke ruangannya.

**Tok tok tok**

" Masuk.." suara baritonnya terdengar parau dari balik pintu.

" Aku bawakan teh hangat untukmu.." ucapku memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum menatapku lembut saat melihat wajahku yang menghampirinya duduk di sofa panjang.

" Terima kasih.." ucapnya tulus saat kuletakkan cangkir di meja hadapannya.

" Kau... sakit?" tanyaku hati - hati.

Ia hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin tak ingin membuatku khawatir.

Tapi nyatanya,aku memang sudah terlanjur khawatir.

Kuarahkan tanganku menyentuh keningnya.

Dan benar, badannya sangat panas menyentuh kulitku.

" Berbaringlah.. Sebentar, aku akan ambilkan alat kompres.." ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sofa panjang itu. Dan setelahnya aku siapkan seceruk air suam dengan handuk kecil di tanganku.

Dengan perlahan dan hati - hati aku mulai mengkompres keningnya. Berharap panas tubuhnya akan berkurang.

Dan ia hanya menatapku penuh senyuman tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

" Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari.." ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku di keningnya "...Karena kupikir kau marah padaku.." ia membawa genggaman tangan kami ke dadanya.

" Maaf.. T-tapi.. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini dulu?" ucapku tanpa berani menatap matanya.

" Kenapa?.. Kenapa kau selalu menghindar, Min?"

" Karena aku sadar diri, hyung.. Kita tak mungkin bersama.."

" Kenapa tak mungkin? Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Aku bisa lihat itu di mata indahmu.."

Lidahku kelu dan pipiku mendadak terasa panas mendengar ucapannya.

" T-tapi.. Kau tidak benar - benar mencintaiku, hyung.. Aku tahu, di dalam lubuk hatimu.. Masih ada nama Cho Kyuhyun.."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Apa memang benar apa yang kukatakan?

" Kemarilah.." Yunho membawaku berbaring di sampingnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia memelukku dalam pelukan yang panas. Karena panas tubuhnya kini mengelilingi tubuhku di dekapannya. " Aku mencintaimu.." desahan nafasnya terasa panas di wajahku.

Mata musangnya terlihat merah dan berair. Aku tak tahu itu karena ia menahan tangis, atau karena memang ia sedang sakit.

Ia mengecup keningku berkali - kali. Dan aku hanya mampu menikmati semua ini dalam diam.

Karena besok, aku akan benar - benar kehilangan sosoknya.

" Aku harus kembali bekerja, hyung.." ucapku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

" Tidak usah. Aku bos di sini. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun pada karyawanku.." ia mempererat pelukannya padaku dan akupun kembali pasrah dalam dekapannya.

" Huh! Dasar curang! Berbuat seenaknya saja!"omelku sambil membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Dan bisa kurasakan degupan jantungnya yang berlari cepat sekali.

Hingga akhirnya kami terlelap dalam alam mimpi siang itu.

.

.

.

" Surprise!" sapa Kyuhyun saat aku keluar kelas kuliahku.

" Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucapku sambil berhambur ke arahnya.

" Haah.. Sebenarnya aku sudah di sini dari tadi! Habisnya kelasmu lama sekali keluarnya!"

" Benarkah?"

Ia hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Tidak ada yang berubah pada matahariku. Ia tetap bersinar terang. Wajah cantiknya tak berkurang sedikitpun kadarnya.

" Kita pulang, kajja!" Ia menggamit lenganku sampai akhirnya kami sampai halaman kampus.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia hingga ia melepaskan tautan lengannya dan lenganku.

Sosok malaikat itu di sana.

Aku tahu ia akan menjemputku seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak tahu.

" Y-Yunho..hyung?" mata indah Kyuhyun menatap lekat sosok malaikat di hadapannya. Begitu juga mata musang itu yang tak berhenti menatapnya balik.

" b-babyKyu?!"

" Hyung!" kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tercetak dengan jelas kebahagiaan di wajah keduanya yang tersenyum senang. Menyalurkan kerinduan masing - masing dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Bukan pelukan panas yang kudapat karena Yunho sedang sakit.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku melangkah mundur.

Menjauhi dua sejoli yang sedang melepas rindu.

Dengan berderai air mata, aku pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa sedikitpun ada yang menoleh padaku di antara keduanya.

.

..

...

...

" Changdola, kenapa tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya ibuku saat aku pulang ke rumah siang ini.

" Aku sedang tidak enak badan, eomma.."

" Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Yunho?"

Hanya dengan mendengar namanya, hatiku rasanya seperti tercabik - cabik.

Aku memilih tak menanggapi pertanyaan ibuku dan mengunci diri di kamar sambil menangis sejadi - jadinya.

Padahal aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

Ia hanya memberiku harapan palsu beberapa waktu lalu.

Aku tahu ia hanya melampiaskan cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku tahu, yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya hanya nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi tetap saja aku senang akan perlakuannya kemarin.

Membuatku merasa seperti seorang putri.

Membuatku melayang tinggi.

Hingga saat kujatuh saat ini, rasanya sakit sekali.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah aku membolos kerja.

3 hari juga aku tak bertemu Kyuhyun maupun Yunho.

Mungkin mereka terlalu asyik berdua.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Yunho setelah ia pergi.

Entahlah.

Aku hanya tak mau mengira - ngira apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

Terlalu sakit untuk sekedar memikirkannya.

" Min.."

Sontak kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar sapaannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia ada di hadapanku saat ini?

Dan kemana mobilnya? Aku tak melihat mobil di sekitarnya. Kalau saja aku melihat mobilnya, dari jauh aku pasti sudah menghindar.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tapi... tidak apa kan kalau menggunakan bis?" suara rendah itu berhasil membuatku menatapnya tak percaya.

Dan aku hanya mampu mengiringi langkahnya saat ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku memasuki bis.

Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat bis penuh sesak ini tujuan kemana. Karena tatapanku tak beralih sedetikpun dari punggung lebarnya.

" Hati - hati.." ia menangkap tubuhku saat hendak jatuh terdorong orang yang mau turun dari bis itu.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia memenjarakan tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

Aku tersipu saat beberapa orang dalam bis itu menatap keadaan kami saat ini.

Aku hanya mampu menyembunyikan malu pada dada bidang di hadapanku. Dan kembali kudengar debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

" Kau manis sekali kalau sedang malu - malu seperti ini.." bisiknya di telingaku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Hangat.

Akhirnya aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Seolah tak mau nelepaskan pelukan ini.

.

.

.

" Ini bukannya jalan untuk ke bukit bintang?" tanyaku saat mendaki jalan menanjak.

" Iya.. Karena aku ingin melihat matahari bersamamu.."

"Eh? Dasar orang aneh!" cibirku padanya

Biasanya orang akan datang pada malam hari untuk melihat taburan bintang malam. Bukan untuk melihat matahari.

"Kalau matahari sih, bisa dilihat dimana saja!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar cibiranku.

" Tapi matahari yang ini beda.. Kau akan melihat mataharimu, dan aku akan melihat matahariku!"

Eh? Aku semakin bingung dengan ucapannya.

" Apa - apaan sih,hyung? Matahari kita kan cuma satu! Dan itu artinya matahari kita ya sama.."

" No no.. Matahari kita jelas tidak sama.."

Dan ucapan terakhirnya mampu kumengerti sepenuhnya saat mendapati mobil _Mercedes_ milik Yunho dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kap mobil itu.

_Matahariku_

Sosok malaikat di sampingku berhambur memeluk sosok berkilau di hadapanku.

Sakit sekali rasanya hingga tanpa sadar aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi mereka.

Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan putih pucat menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku menatapnya dengan mata berairku.

" Kau tahu, Min?" sosok matahariku mulai mengangkat bicara. " Aku cemburu denganmu!" ucapannya mampu menusuk hatiku.

" Satu - satunya orang yang pernah diajak Yunho hyung ke tempat ini adalah aku. Tapi setelah aku pergi, tidak kusangka sosokku dengan mudahnya tergantikan olehmu. Tapi... Ada yang lebih membuatku cemburu padamu.."

Aku hanya mampu menunduk. Tak berani melukai matahari di hadapanku ini.

" Yunho hyung ke tempat ini bersamaku untuk melihat bintang dalam keadaan sedih.. Tapi Yunho hyung mengajakmu kesini untuk melihat matahari dalam keadaan senang.. Itu artinya, tempat ini menjadi kenangan sedihku bersama Yunho hyung.. Dan tempat ini menjadi kenangan bahagiamu bersama Yunho hyung.."

" Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksudmu.."ucapku lirih.

" Aku yang salah karena telah meninggalkan cintaku dan tak dapat mempertahankannya.. Jadi sekarang, aku mau kau yang mempertahankan cintamu, Min.."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan membawaku menghampiri Yunho.

" Aku mau kalian bahagia.. Sahabatku"

Sosok matahariku tersenyum cerah sambil menyatukan tanganku dan tangan Yunho.

" Hyung, aku bawa mobilmu yaa.. _Have fun!_"

Sosok matahariku berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan kesunyian di antara aku dan Yunho.

" Sudah.. Berhenti menangis.." ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku.

" Aku menangis karena kau!" ucapku sebal.

Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesalku.

" Kau tahu, Kyu memang selalu menjadi bintang kecilku. Tapi sinarnya tak mampu menyaingi sinar matahariku, _My BambiMin.._"bisiknya di depan wajahku. Dan aku pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronaku dalam tundukku.

" Maaf..Aku memang menyayanginya.. Tapi, aku mencintaimu.." gumamnya saat kini jarak kami semakin menipis. Hingga akhirnya ia mengecup lembut bibirku.

" Kau matahariku.." gumamnya lirih sambil melumat bibirku yang basah oleh saliva kami.

" Mmhh.. Ngghh.." desahanku lolos saat ia berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Ini sungguh membuat lututku lemas dan membuatku memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Aku sungguh terbuai dengan segala kelembutan yang Yunho berikan.

Aku tak mampu berfikir lagi dengan keadaan kami saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya aku berada dalam kamar apartemen Yunho yang terkunci rapat.

Dan sosok malaikat di atasku berpeluh basah pada seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

Dan aku hanya mampu mendesah di bawah sosoknya saat tubuhku berguncang dilanda kenikmatan.

Bukan hanya bibir kami yang saling bertaut. Sesuatu yang besar dan panjang miliknya kini juga bertaut dalam lubangku.

Rasanya pas sekali.

Seolah takdir memang menciptakannya hanya untukku.

" Saranghae.." ucapnya setelah kami melewati batas kenikmatan kami.

" Nado saranghae.."jawabku saat menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya dan kembali merasakan degupan jantung liarnya yang mengiringiku ke alam tidur.

.

..

...

...

**Halo reader-san tercintaaaa... Apa kabar?**

**Nanachan bawain ff oneshot, padahal tadinya mau dibikin twoshot, tapi malah bingung mau dipotong dimana..**

**Ini pertama kali juga aku bikin pair YunKyu.. Ada yang suka?**

**Habisnya aku baru liat gimana kejailan2 Kyu ke Yunho. Astaga itu si evil magnae ternyata evilnya ke semua keluarga SM. Ck ck ck.. Tapi yang bikin aku sensi, kok interaksi Kyu ke Yunho terasa lebih deket dibanding interaksi Chami ke Yunho (-_-)?**

**Tapi yaah, balik lagi ke pair. Tetep Homin dooong! ^.^**

**Last, author mau mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf kalo author punya salah *deep bow***


End file.
